Enchanted
by Minako-Sama13
Summary: El mundo esta lleno de cosas inciertas. El era tan liberal e indisciplinado. Y ella era era todo lo contrario, sin embargo, tenia un secreto, que el estaría encantado de descubrir. No soy buena para los resúmenes xD
1. Chapter 1

_Prólogo_

La universidad no es el lugar más tranquilo de todos, y menos por las noches, algunos imprudentes y osados muchachos bien sean de la universidad o la mayoría de ellos eran grupos de indolentes y holgazanes que ni siquiera cursaban el instituto, se unían en grandes cantidades a las afueras de la universidad creando carreras ilícitas causando problemas en donde quiera que iban, no es que siempre se reunieran fuera de la universidad sin embargo causaba la frustración en los profesores, por lo general eran en doble vía.

Todo se regía en sentimientos, sentir la adrenalina que se mezcla con la sangre algo que te impulsa a no parar o, a querer más, en muchos casos era la segunda opción es difícil salir de ese mundo de la velocidad y de los piques, te dirigen esas ganas aún más cuando el contrincante a enfrentar es tu enemigo de toda la vida, _Chikanatsu_ _Hiroshi_. Era el tipo más vivaz e inteligente joven de Ciudad Satán. Desde niño vivió ahí junto a su ''mayor enemigo'' _Trunks Briefs _y su compañero de juegos _Martín Ballester_.

La gente los rodeaba, el motor rugía más que un león enjaulado aquí venía otra vez esa maldita sensación que le calaba los huesos hasta saciarse la pregunta era _¿De qué?_ La respuesta era _¡Adrenalina!_

¡¿Quién da más señores?!

Se escuchaban los gritos ensordecedores de la gente y los motores.

Si sientes que algo malo va a pasar, dejas la carrera Trunks-Chan –hablaba nervioso junto a la ventana de su amigo–.

Si, si Ge…

Si Hiroshi te trata de matar tu lo esquivas y regresas.

Ge…

Y si…

¡La puta hostia, cállate cabrón, voy a estar bien! –sonrió al final–.

El pelilila sonrió despeino el cabello del pelinegro y se quedo en la acera, le valía mierda las intromisiones de su padrastro ni los ''llantos'' de su madre cuando le decía que se iba a las carreras, el no quería ser como Masaki su padrastro ni mucho menos como Kazuo su hermano mayor, todo un profesor universitario, _Menuda pérdida de tiempo._

¡¿Preparados?! –hablo el joven quien se encargaba de las apuestas–, ¡listos, YA!

Iba a toda hostia, eso sí era vida, otra vez adrenalina, era como una droga que tenía que inhalar, lo daría el todo por el todo. No se iba a dejar vencer por Hiroshi.

¡¿Eh tío quien te ha enseñado a manejar, la barbie o su ken?! –grito en medio de sonoras carcajadas–.

¡Calla maldito bocazas! –de la misma manera que su contrincante–.

La competencia era dura, si Trunks se adelantaba Hiroshi le seguía picando cauchos…

¡Esto es la hostia! –gritó el pelinegro riendo–.

El castaño de ojos verdes lo miro por microsegundos mientras conducía, Trunks Briefs no parecía tomar a pecho la carrera tomando en cuenta contra quien competía, el siempre competía mientras aquella era la segunda vez de Hiroshi, esta vez era más por necesidad que por placer, pagarle la escuela a su hermana menor aunque nadie lo supiera, _o eso creía él_, su padre estaba enfermo y él era el único sustento de su hogar.

Aceleró lo más que pudo dejando sorprendido a Trunks y a los demás que miraban expectantes la situación, el pelinegro quien después de segundos reaccionó aceleró aunque tarde.

¡Victoria! Había ganado, rió contento, mientras que el pelinegro soltaba algunas maldiciones y golpeaba el volante no por perder el dinero sino por orgullo.

¡El ganador es Hiroshi!

Salió del auto para dirigirse al de su contrincante quien aun se encontraba furioso.

¡Eh! Quita esa cara, el buen perdedor acepta su derrota –burló–.

Y el buen ganador no presume –gruño–.

No esto presumiendo, pero gane –sonrió con suficiencia–.

Maldito –susurró–.

Esto es para el ganador

Esto es mío, nos vemos Trunks

Al despedirse junto su dedo índice y el del corazón en señal de victoria o más conocido como el símbolo de paz y amor, adoraba de sobre manera hacer enojar a su ''enemigo'' pero de cierto modo le tenía respeto.

Ya nos encontraremos tu y yo bocazas –dijo finalmente sonriendo–.

Ya lo creo idiota, adiós Ge.

_[…Hoy he aprendido que ganar no es todo para mi, valla, si me ''enfade'' por haber perdido frente a un novato como Hiroshi pero que le puede hacer, yo me ''distraje'' el aprovecho, era un juego para mi, sin embargo se que la situación en su casa no estaba bien por un lado su padre estaba enfermo, su madre solo con sueldo mínimo y el apenas está en la universidad, no es malo perder si ayude a una persona con eso, ¡No soy un blando! Pero es mi enemigo favorito el único que piensa con cabeza fría y es inteligente, como Oscar Wilde dice…_

''_Lo peor es un enemigo tonto_

_Un enemigo inteligente, si también lo somos, no deja de apreciarnos por ello_

_Y combatirá siempre con nobleza contra nosotros…''_

_Dérrepente ya no queda nada que se pueda hacer, se escuchan los ruidos de la ciudad, motores encendidos, música a todo volumen más el humo de los cigarrillos estaba en el aire._

_¿Cómo descifrar quién soy? Mi madre me ve como un crío de cinco años que le debe prohibir muchas cosas, por cierto un crío muy desastroso y altanero._

_Mi padrastro como la peor escoria que había pisado Barcelona, aunque poco me importaba, mi hermano como el estúpido más insoportable e inmaduro del mundo aunque, tiene esa expectativa de todos los que lo rodean es un amargado, entonces… no hay motivos por el cual quiera salir del mundo de la velocidad._

_La cerveza que me tomaba estaba fría, la tome toda de golpe para ver si m tranquilizaba eso causo la preocupación de Martín quien puso una mano en mi hombro._

_Era demasiado tarde, había recapacitado, te das cuenta que a los veintitrés años, apenas tienes tu titulo de universidad, como si eso valiera para ser feliz, vives aun con tu madre, sientes que hace falta algo que te complemente y que lamentablemente con esa vida no lo iba a conseguir._

_Entonces ¿Cuál era mi definición personal? ¿Iba a tener un prefacio con una chica que valiera la pena? Y si era así ¿terminaría aquella relación con un epílogo? ¡Demasiado cursi para mí! ...]_


	2. Chapter 2

I

_Maracaibo_

''…_Cuando crezcas descubrirás que_

_Ya defendiste mentiras,_

_Te engañaste a ti mismo o sufriste por tonterías_

_Si eres un buen guerrero,_

_No te culparas por ello, pero_

_Tampoco dejaras que tus errores se repitan…''_

_Paulo Cohelo._

Carolina Andrade era un joven de veintiún años, alegre y soñadora, amaba la poesía y la escritura. Iba a la universidad con su mejor amiga Yolanda quien estudiaba ingeniería petrolera, ella literatura e idiomas.

Carolina siempre ha soñado con un príncipe moderno que cambie su vida una cosa que la reprimía era una enfermedad.

-¡¿Por qué tardas tanto Lala?!

-Espera un segundo…ya llegué.

-Ya vi –rió-. ¿A caso te gusta el profesor?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo conozco a Mōri desde hace mucho tiempo, solo le estaba pidiendo que me explicara algo de matemática.

-Mm está bien –dijo no muy segura-. Eh, tu…

-¡Yolie, Lina! Las andaba buscando, ¿van a las carreras de esta noche?

-Yo paso, tengo que estudiar para japonés…

-¡Que aburrida eres Carolina! ¿Y tu Yolie, no vas?

-No sé, no creo, sino va Carol yo tampoco.

-¡Dios mío, el aburrimiento es contagioso! Ustedes se lo pierden. ¿Saben quién va a correr? –Las chicas negaron con la cabeza-. ¡Tav!

-Lucy, ¿No es peligroso que andes por ahí sola?

-No seas tonta Carolina, me voy, adiós.

-No sé como la soportas –dijo mediante un susurro la pelirroja-.

Las chicas se sentaron en una banca para estudiar, aquel día iba a ser largo…


End file.
